<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Godforsaken Mess by Hopeiseverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303395">Godforsaken Mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeiseverything/pseuds/Hopeiseverything'>Hopeiseverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Sexual Tension, Spin the Bottle, it's kinda soft, pls don' kill me for writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeiseverything/pseuds/Hopeiseverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>’Guys, I just had the most brilliant idea! We should play spin the bottle!'</p><p>Sandra thought she might faint, she had to come up with something.</p><p>’But we’re not teenagers’</p><p>Great, fucking great, now everybody was looking at her, including Jodie.</p><p>’I think it’s a great idea Kirby!’ said Edward with a knowing smile.</p><p>Sandra wanted to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>i needed a spin the bottle au kinda thing so i wrote it<br/>(ps.: english is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Jodie Comer/Sandra Oh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Godforsaken Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This whole party thing was Phoebe’s idea and Sandra couldn’t really say no as she had no plans for that evening.<br/>
They were in the middle of shooting season 3 so the party took place in a random hotel suite.</p><p>Sandra arrived half an hour late with an expensive champagne in hand. Jodie was the first one who noticed her.</p><p>’Oh my God, thank God you’re here! For a minute I was worried that you’re gonna leave me alone with these idiots.’ </p><p>As she came closer Sandra’s heart started racing. Jodie was wearing a blue slit dress, which clung tightly to her form and had tiny white flowers on it. Her cleavage clearly showing.</p><p>’Yeah sorry, I’m always late from everywhere.’</p><p>Sandra’s voice was raspy, if Jodie noticed she didn’t say a word.</p><p>’Well I’m really glad you’re here now.’</p><p>Jodie hugged her and Sandra couldn’t contain the smile that came to her lips. God this woman will be the death of her.</p><p>Sandra nuzzled into Jodie’s neck and breathed in her perfume. It was intoxicating.</p><p>Jodie started to laugh.</p><p>’Stop it, you know I’m ticklish!’</p><p>Sandra was grinning now.</p><p>’You’re a child.’</p><p>Jodie looked into Sandra’s eyes, which glistened with mischief. Jodie’s hands were still on Sandra’s hips.</p><p>’Says the MILF.’</p><p>’Oh shut up.’</p><p>Sandra realised her mistake as soon as Jodie’s hazel eyes travelled to her lips.</p><p>’Make me.’</p><p>For fucks sake. Sandra couldn’t think straight. It was too hot, Jodie’s beautiful eyes were burning holes into her soul and the butterflies in her stomach thought it was a great idea to start flying again.<br/>
Jodie was younger than her, like so much younger. They also were co-stars. This thing between them, it just couldn’t happen.</p><p>But Jodie’s lips looked so soft and so kissable.</p><p>This was a nightmare.</p><p>’LOOK GUYS SANDRA IS HERE!’</p><p>As Phoebe’s clearly drunk figure came closer to them Jodie quickly stepped aside.</p><p>’BABES I THOUGHT YOU’LL NEVER GET HERE. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH.’</p><p>’Phoebe please don’t shout, I don’t have a hearing problem.’</p><p>As Phoebe hugged her so tight Sandra could hardly breathe Jodie had disappeared into the bathroom.</p><p>’Come on Sandie, we’ll get you something to drink.’</p><p> </p><p>As the night went on everybody became drunker and drunker, except for Sandra. She couldn’t drink. In her head she played the conversation she had with Jodie at the beginning of the party on loop.<br/>
Jodie was dancing with Edward now. They were shouting the lyrics to Dancing Queen by Abba and giggled like children. God, why was she so cute?</p><p>When the song finished Kirby stood on a chair and asked for everybody’s attention.</p><p>’Guys, I just had the most brilliant idea! We should play spin the bottle!'</p><p>Sandra thought she might faint, she had to come up with something.</p><p>’But we’re not teenagers’</p><p>Great, fucking great, now everybody was looking at her, including Jodie.</p><p>’I think it’s a great idea Kirby!’ said Edward with a knowing smile.</p><p>Sandra wanted to kill him.</p><p>As the others looked for an empty bottle and made enough room for everyone Sandra sat down on the ground waiting for the others.<br/>
She knew that if she refused to play she would never hear the end of it. She was holding onto her beer as a lifeline when Phoebe sat down next to her.</p><p>’God, I’m terribly drunk Sandie.’</p><p>Sandra smiled at her.</p><p>’So you don’t want to play?’</p><p>’And miss an oportunity to kiss you or Fiona? Fuck no, of course I want to play!’</p><p>Sandra just laughed, Phoebe was something else.</p><p>When everybody finally settled down Kirby put the empty bottle in the middle of the circle. Sandra looked up and noticed that Jodie and Edward were sitting opposite her.</p><p>Jodie’s hazel eyes were looking at her with such intensity Sandra started to feel hot. Jodie was obviously drunk right? Sandra did see her drink a bottle of beer, but that was it. Oh God, Sandra hoped Jodie was drunk.</p><p>’Okay then guys, let’s start!’</p><p>The first couple was Fiona and Edward, and then Poebe and Jodie. They shared a short kiss with no tounge still Sandra found herself getting tense. Was she jealous? She couldn’t be jealous, also why would she be jealous, it’s not like she had a crush on Jodie or something.</p><p>After them came Kim and Fiona, then Kirby and Sean and then, because for some reason the universe likes to fuck her life up, the bottle pointed at Sandra.</p><p>Great job Sandra.</p><p>As the bottle spun around again it landed on Edward.</p><p>’Finally’ he said as he moved forward and kissed Sandra.</p><p>The kiss itself was nice but nothing extra. As Edward crawled back to his spot next to Jodie, Sandra noticed that Jodie’s jaw was flexing and her hands were in fists.<br/>
The bottle was spinning and Jodie was looking at Sandra again with something feral in her eyes.</p><p>She didn’t even notice who the bottle chose until Poebe poked her side.</p><p>’You have to kiss Jodie, Babes.’</p><p>Sandra’s heartbeat quickened as she started to panic.</p><p>’But I can’t she’s my co-star, I can’t kiss her!’</p><p>Kirby started to laugh.</p><p>’Come on Sandie, you know the rules.’</p><p>Jodie sat down cross legged in front of Sandra and smiled.</p><p>’It’s okay Sandra, trust me. Can you do that for me?’</p><p>Sandra felt extremely hot, the fluttering in her stomach intensified as she answered.</p><p>’Yeah, I can do that.’</p><p>And then she closed her eyes and Jodie kissed her. Nothing in her life had felt this right. Everything ceased to exist until it was just them and this kiss they shared.</p><p>Jodie’s soft lips started working against her own as Sandra’s hands were burried in Jodie’s golden hair. The kiss became deeper as Sandra pulled Jodie into her lap, their mouths never leaving each other.<br/>
One of Jodie’s hands were now in Sandra’s hair, while the other stroked her cheek.</p><p>As Sandra’s hands started to sneak higher and higher on Jodie’s tigh leaving goosebumps in their way Jodie let out a soft moan.<br/>
Jodie’s tounge stroked Sandra’s more desperately now, while Jodie’s hips started grinding a little looking for friction.</p><p>Sandra was wet, so wet it was embarrasing.</p><p>And when Jodie moaned again Sandra broke the kiss.<br/>
Jodie was looking down at her with darkened eyes, messed up hair and puffed lips. She was the most beautiful thing Sandra had ever seen.</p><p>’Why didn’t you kiss me like that Jode? I only got a peck.’ asked Phoebe with a sad voice but there was a knowing smile on her lips.</p><p>’Let them be Phoebe, we’re all drunk none of us will remember this in the morning.’ Kirby shouted from the other side of the circle.</p><p>Everybody laughed and started talking, but Jodie remained in Sandra’s lap.</p><p>’Sandra…’</p><p>’Yes?’</p><p>Jodie was now playing with Sandra’s hair, while Sandra’s hands were still on her tighs. God, why was her skin so smooth?</p><p>’Are you drunk?’</p><p>Sandra thought about lying, she really did, but she just couldn’t, after that kiss she just couldn’t.</p><p>’No I’m not Jode.’</p><p>Jodie’s smile could’ve lit up the whole word.</p><p>’Me neither.’</p><p>They both knew what that meant.</p><p>A little while later Jodie finally got out of Sandra’s lap as Sandra had to go tot he loo, when she got back everybody was getting ready to go home. It was almost 4 a.m. after all.</p><p>’Thank you for coming everybody, it was so fun to have you all!’ Phoebe was now lying on the ground alone.</p><p>’Are you sure you’re okay Pheebs?’asked Jodie while she was looking for her jacket.</p><p>’Of course I am. Now everybody go please, so I can sleep a little.’</p><p>Sandra just laughed as she grabbed her bag and went for the door.</p><p>When she was out in the corridor she felt a warm hand in her own. Her heart fluttered.</p><p>’Are you hungry Sandra?’</p><p>Sandra was grinning like an idiot.</p><p>’Is the great Jodie Comer asking me out on a date at 4 a.m.?’</p><p>Jodie smiled back.</p><p>’What if she is? Would you say yes?’</p><p>Sandra looked up at Jodie as they waited for the elevator to arrive, still hand in hand.</p><p>’Yeah Jode, I think I would.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>huh if you made it this far congrats!<br/>if you liked the story a comment would seriously make my day<br/>you can also find me on tumblr @moonflowergayy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>